


Frost on a Blank Canvas

by ILikeCookiesLoads



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeCookiesLoads/pseuds/ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is hard, work is hard, living alone is hard, being a teenager is hard, being made fun of is hard, being a minority in society is hard, being all of the above at the age of sixteen makes hard a pretty big understatement.<br/>Jackson Overland Frost was a sixteen year old who could control frost and ice, a mage, a minority in society. He went to school in the morning, looked after his house and did his school work, then worked as a dishwasher until late. It was exhausting, stressing and definitely not fun.<br/>But then, one night on his way home, a famous shadow mage who acts in films offers him a job as an actor, and suddenly Jack's life is looking upwards, of course things have never gone well for Jack before, why would it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frosted Phones

Jack walked down the long white hallways of his school towards the exit, his bag was carelessly thrown over one shoulder and his phone was in his hand. Zero emails, zero texts, zero missed calls... nothing for him to worry about, he smirked. Where as other kids would spend hours just replying to this useless messages, but not Jack, he had all that time to do productive stuff like, work, practice self control, cook, clean, sleep... Jack groaned, so much for optimism. 

He was about to put his phone in the pocket of his hoodie when the sound of snickering made him look up, leaning on a locker in front of him was a group of teens whom Jack had no wish to face. He frowned as one of them, the unofficial leader of the group, burst into laughter. 

“What is it, Keith?”

Keith, a tall, blond haired boy with beautiful brown eyes and tan skin stood up at his full heigh, grinning at Jack, “oh I was just telling my friends here about your beautiful powers.”

Jack’s clenches his fists, “what about them?”

“Oh I just though they were cute, impractical, but cute.”

“What? Cute? Impractical?” Jack laughed, “my powers are awesome! I always have cold water, I can make an instant ice ring! In what way is any of that impractical?” 

Keith just laughed, “well, for starters, you just broke your beautiful phone.”

Jack blinked confused for a moment before gasping looking down at his phone, he had let out his powers when angered, only a small amount but still enough to freeze his phone. Jack sighed looking down at the ground before pushing past the bullies not bothering to look them in the face, “just shut up.”

The whole group burst into laughter, Jack ignored them as he walked out the school, wishing he could just be invisible, there’d be a useful power. 

He walked home to the other side of the city, walked up seven floors before entering his tiny flat, he places his school bag down on the floor, placing his phone on the table to unfreeze before walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and sighed in relief at the coldness before frowning at the lack of food inside. He grabbed a yoghurt and a spoon sitting on the sofa to eat deciding he would buy more food tonight after work, although he had probably said the same thing yesterday. He was awfully good at forgetting, he was so tired after work it really wasn’t that much of a surprise though. 

He finished his lunch, throwing it into the bin he did his homework, studied a bit, cleaned the house, checked his mobile and confirming that it no longer worked. Then he got changed for work, he washed his hair and got some hair spray, spraying his hair brown so nobody could tell he was a mage, the only way somebody would guess would be to look him the eyes which was unlikely.

Jack hated his job, although knew there were much worse jobs he could have. He was a dishwasher, a strange job, now most restaurants just had machines, but Jack wouldn’t complain, it may be hard work, may be long hours and low pay, but it was enough to pay the rest, food and other basic necessities, and what more could you ask for? 

Jack did his job, finished, got paid and left, he was half way home when he remembered he had to get, he frowned, hesitating, he could go tomorrow right? He stood there silently for a moment, looking up at the stars and the moon before shaking his head and turning around, he couldn’t put it of forever no matter how sleepy he was. He was already underweight and it wasn’t like he could afford medical care if something happened, better not take any risks. 

The city was silent, the sound of cars on the main road could be heard in the distance, and there was the sound of television on in houses, but does noises were so constant Jack had learned to ignore them. A small supermarket could be seen in the distance, he walked in, a small bell rang as he opened the door and the single worker there looked up from his phone, “hello sir, may I help you with anything?”

Jack shook his head, “I know where things are, thank you,” he said taking a basket, the man nodded and returned his attention to his phone. 

Jack began filling his basket up, mostly with canned foods that could grab lots of and not run out of too soon followed by some basics, bread, butter, milk... the bell that had rang when he entered rang again, Jack looked over to see a tall posh looking man dressed in black enter.

The worker looked up, repeating the same as he had said to Jack, the man just shook his head dismissing the worker who just shrugged and returned to his mobile once more. Jack rolled his eyes, stuck up, he though. He grabbed some cereal of a shelf to place in his basket but before he did a light tap on his shoulder caused him to jump in surprise and a light layer of frost to cover the box, he looked at it before quickly placing it in the basket.

“What?” he asked, sounding extremely irritated.

The tall man looked down at him, then to his basket raising an eyebrow, “meet me outside,” he said more an order then a request he then went picked up the newspaper, paid and left.

Jack just stood there staring after him for a moment, that was new, for a moment he wondered weather he should be scared, this man could be planning to kidnap him or god knows what, he was about to ask the worker for permission to call the police but then he spotted the cereal. He cautiously covered his currents clothes with a thin layer of frost and smirked, deciding he could fight the freak of if he tried anything. 

So he paid for his stuff and left the shop, he looked around spotting the man leaning against a wall nearby, within view of the shop, Jack was glad, the man probably wasn’t going to do anything if he was going to do it in front of the supermarket, “so, what do you want?”

The man smirked and stood tall, “well hello, sorry if I scared you, my name is Pitch Black,” he said holding his hands out to shake the boys hand.

Jack’s eyes widened, “wait, you’re that celebrity, that one famous mage actor!”

Pitch grinned, “that is I.”

“Woah! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you, I’ve seen you on loads of magazines and stuff... probably cause I haven’t seen any of your films, sorry about that, I’m not huge on films.”

“Oh I really don’t care, you did not strike me as the kind to watch does type of films anyway.” 

“Yeah, they aren’t really, so...” Jack tilted his head, confused, “what did you want from me?”

“Ah, yes, well I’m acting in a film here soon, but one of our actors had an accident, a plain crash, very horrible, never made it here, and he is kind of important.”

“Okay, I see, and?”

“Well, you see, when I saw you my first though was how perfect you looked for the role and seeing as we are quite desperate, I though perhaps you would be interested, it will pay well.”

Jack’s eyes filled with wonder, “seriously? That would be amazing!” he stopped and looked down, “wait... no.”

“Is there a problem?”

“Well, my hair, it’s not really brown, it’s white, I just...”

“Yes, I know that, some of it has washed of, and trust me, the fact it is white only makes you look better.”

“Oh... okay... and also, I have school and a job, I really don’t have the time.”

“Oh is that all?”

Jack gave a small nod.

“Fine then, we will make sure that the pay makes up for the lack of work and that you make enough to have the time to look for a new job if your boss does not want to give you the time of, as for school you only do mornings, right?”

Jack nodded once more, eyes filling with hope and wonder once more.

“Perfect then, we will start in three days, may I have your phone number please so as to contact you sometimes after school tomorrow?”

“Oh... I’m sorry my phone is currently... out of order.”

Pitch laughed, “I see, well I just so happen to have a spare mobile on me now,” he said pulling an expensive looking phone out of his pocket and handing it to Jack, “it is water proof so you should have no trouble with your magic, it has no passwords set and has my number on it if you need to contact me. Everything okay?”

“Wow, thank you so much, I’ll make sure to buy a new phone as soon as possible so as to return this to you!”

“No worried, child, I have does phones on me on purpose in case of situations like this. You just concentrate on this job, okay?”

“Of course sir, thank you very much, I look forwards to working with you,” he said smiling happily up at the man, pure happiness overcoming him for the first time in ages. Pitch just nodded before wishing him a good night sleep and leaving. 

Jack practically ran home using the energy that this new found happiness had given him, leaving a light trains of frost all the way, he ran up the seven floors put his phone on the desk and began to jump on his bed, “I can’t believe it! I’m going to be an actor! I get to leave my current job for who knows how long and I even got a new phone, is that awesome Phil?” he shouted cuddling a toy abominable snowman that was on his bed. He began to cry from happiness as he fell asleep. 

His happiness was gone by morning though, he woke up to the bright sunlight coming though his window, he whimpered and turned around in his bed, still cuddling the toy names Phil. He probably would have fallen back to sleep had a single, horrible though not made it into his mind, school. 

His eyes opened wide and he swore as he remembered his broken phone he had frozen the day before, the same phone that just so happened to wake him up in the morning, he looked at his clock, if he hurried he could make it there in time for second hour at least, he was quick to get dressed, grab his bag and throw his new phone into his pocket before running at top speed towards the school, he entered and went to his classroom, just as the last teacher came out.

First hour had been history, thankfully the history teacher was one of the few teachers to be quite fond of Jack, “oh, good morning,” she smiled, “guessing you overslept.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Jack said panting, still catching his breath, “my phone broke yesterday and I used it as an alarm, I totally forgot.”

“It’s fine Jack, we didn’t do much today anyway, but I suggest you have your homework done for tomorrow, it’s written down on the chalkboard.”

“Thank you so much, I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

She just smiled and left. Jack entered the classroom sitting in his usual spot at the front and writing down his homework on a scrap of paper. The rest of the day was painfully boring and in no way outside of the normal. 

He had almost forgot about the whole event with Pitch until he was half way home and the phone inside his hoodie pocket began to vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket just as the ringtone began to play, it was a scary sounding song, the kind that if Jack woke to in the middle of the night he probably would start crying, not that he would admit to such weakness.

He answered the phone, “hello?”

“Jack, it’s Pitch, where are you right now?”

Jack looked up to spot a street sign, “street Blackens, on my home from school, why?”

“Stay there a moment.”

Jack was about to reply but Pitch had hung up, Jack looked around wondering what he should do, that was until a huge black limousine appeared around a corner, it stopped in front of him, Jack stared at it wide eyed, a fancy dressed man came out opening the door for him and bowing, Jack just stared uncertain as to how to act.

Pitch grinned at Jack’s expression, “come on, we have much to discuss,” he said and when he saw Pitch he finally climbed in, sitting down next to Pitch.

“This is epic,” Jack said.

Pitch laughed, “well, if you do really good at this role you never know, you might become a famous actor and get a car like this too.”

Jack laughed, “doubt it, but it sure would be cool, so what needs discussing?”

“Well, first of all I have here a contract for you, it had your pay, timetable and other stuff, here, you should read it.”

Jack read the contract carefully, he frowned as he finished it, “are you sure this is the right contract?” he asked.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, “is there something wrong? Do the hours not convenience you.”

“Oh no, they are perfect but... it’s all perfect, too perfect... the pay is ridiculous.”

Pitch laughed, “it is, you are right Jack, but this is a big film, there by has a big budget, and you are playing an important role. So, other then the overwhelming perfection, is there any other problems?”

Jack shook his head and laughed, “no, it’s perfect.”

“Okay, good, it will be okay for this to replace your old job?”

Jack looked at it and hesitated, with this hours he could probably do both jobs but as he looked at the pay he decided against it, he still had school and house work to do, “yes, should I phone them now?”

“Hm... do you wish to return to your old job after this experience?”

“Well, yeah, I kinda need the money.”

Pitch nodded, “okay then, do you mind telling me the number and I can phone for you, I can be quite... seductive.”

Jack hesitated before nodding, “sure, would you like me to write it down?”

Pitch nodded, handing him a notebook, “white it here, and then fill out these forms, don’t bother signing anything just yet though.”

Jack nodded doing as he was told, while he was filling in the forms with information like his names, id number, age and other useless information he could hear Pitch on the phone and Jack had to admit he did sound extremely convincing, but his boss was greedy and took advantage of the fame. But Pitch was not easily bribed, eventually they reached to the agreement that his boss would double Jack’s pay and have him back after this on the condition that Pitch merely mentioned the restaurant in a positive way in some blog or something. 

Jack knew perfectly well that considering the fame Pitch had it would probably double or even triple the amount of customers coming in and that in the end of the day his boss probably got the best deal, but he was still impressed by what Pitch had pulled of and thanked him as he handed the form back to him.

Pitch brushed of the thank you as he looked at the form, frowning, “Jackson Overland Frost...” he read, “age sixteen... you live alone?”

Jack shrugged, “my parents died in a fire and there was no room in any nearby orphanages for a sixteen year old, I was old enough to live alone and I decided it was worth living alone so as to continue my education and stuff ya know? So as to get a good job later on.”

Pitch nodded, “yes, I see, fair enough, I may end up getting some hotel rooms sorted for you.”

“Hotel rooms?”

“Some days we will work until late and it really wouldn’t be convenient for you to be travelling too much, there is nothing we can do about school but if we can avoid you having to move between school, your house and the set well it will make things a bit easier, don’t you think?”

“I guess...” Jack looked at Pitch shocked, the idea of staying in hotels instead of spending an hour walking home every night did sound appealing and he smiled, he was going to like this, he knew it.


	2. Tidal Waves of Black and Blue

The limousine stopped right in front of the set, Jack could see it outside of the window, it was absolutely huge, lights and cameras set up everywhere, a huge dark sand castle stood tall on the set with a moat of water around it. It looked amazing and absolutely huge and it would probably look even bigger in the film thanks to angles and editing and stuff.

“This is amazing!” Jack said, eyes wide.

Pitch chuckled as he opened the door exiting and holding it open for Jack who followed still looking at everything with wonder, “glad you like it because you will be sick of the sight of it sooner or later.”

Jack laughed, “I seriously doubt that,” he said but looked away to follow Pitch.

Soon he found himself standing in front of a tall man, but not as tall as Pitch, wearing a very formal looking suit, he smiled, “Pitch, nice to see you, I take it this is Jack?”

Pitch nodded, “Jack, this is Jeremy, he is who will decide if you’re okay for the role, although I’m pretty much certain you are.”

Jack nodded, “it’s pleasure to meet you Sir,” he replied politely shaking Jeremy’s hand. 

Jeremy nodded, “same here, well you definitely look the part, are you any good at acting?”

“Well... I’ve never acted in a film before but I think I’m okay...”

Jeremy laughed, “well let’s put you to the test, I’m going to give you an interview and I want you to either lie or tell the truth at random and I’ll see how good you are, sound good?”

Jack nodded, “sounds good to me.”

Jeremy then led Jack and Pitch to a table and sat down facing Jack, Pitch in the middle, “okay, let’s begin, what’s your name?”

“Jack Frost, well, Jackson Overland Frost,” Jack replied.

“Cool name, so what is your current job?”

“I work at the icing ring in the centre of town, ice powers and all, it’s much cheaper and actually safer then most machinery,” Jack said with a smile.

“Suits you, you any good at ice skating?”

“Meh, not really, I don’t really bother with it, working around ice skaters all day it just reminds me of work, you know what I mean?”

“Makes sense, okay, what school do you go to?”

“St Lions, it’s a public school, can’t say I’m overly keen but it’s the closest one of my house.”

“So, what are you studying there?”

“I’m studying to become a mechanic, it was kinda the easier course in my opinion, I just want to get a good paying job as quick as possible.”

Jeremy nodded, looking at Jack carefully, “so... have you told any lies so far?”

“Nope, none.”

Jeremy sighed about to tell Jack that he needed to lie at some point until he saw Pitch snickering.

“You did lie didn’t you?” he said raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked honestly offended, “no! Of course not... oh wait I was meant to lie wasn’t I? Sorry I forgot,” he looked down at his hands as if he was genuinely guilty.

Jeremy looked confused but Pitch couldn’t hold back his laughter, “okay, Jack, I think you proves yourself.”

“So he did lie?”

“Yes, most of them in fact,” Pitch said with a grin, “impressive,” he said to Jack who looked up from his hand with a grin on his face. 

Jeremy laughed as well, “okay, well you definitely got the part, but before we start filming can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure, anything, I’m guessing you want the truth this time?”

Jeremy laughed, “preferably,” he said, clearly amused, “I heard you are an actual mage, specializing in ice.”

Jack nodded, “you heard right.”

“Well, the character you will act as is also an ice mage, and I would love to see a bit of your powers so as to get an idea of how much we can pull of without the need of special effects.”

Jack nodded, “okay, I’m not too good, I don’t really use my powers for much but small details and stuff I can definitely pull of.”

Jeremy nodded looking around before grabbing a glass of water from a table nearby, “could you perhaps, show me the extend of your powers though this?”

Jack looked at the class then frowned, “the extend of my powers? With a glass of water?”

Jeremy nodded, Jack looked at the glass and without even moving a finger it was frozen solid, “like... that?”

Jeremy looked at the glass as if it had turned to gold rather then ice, Pitch laughed once more, “Jeremy, I feel like you may have offended Jack with such small... expectation, he is a proper mage not just a child with a slight touch of magic.”

“Oh, I apologize, it is just when Pitch said an ice mage I imagined a touch of frost not proper... ice.”

Jack grinned, “it’s fine, but yeah, I’m a proper mage, although the ice ring was not true I am capable of freezing whole lakes for ice skating on.”

Jeremy nodded, “well then that is perfect, we will definitely take advantage of does powers of your, if that’s okay by you, of course?”

“I can’t assure you how much control I have over it but I’ll give it my best,” he said grinning.

“Perfect, anyway, let us finish signing the contract and then we can start right away!”

It had been a week since Jack had signed the contract and he had got into a sort of routine, he would go to school, Pitch would pick him up a street or two away form school in his limousine, he would spend an undetermined amount of hours acting, would have lunch at the set and then would go home do homework and watch some telly or read a book or play a game before bed. It was great, having time to have fun and have an early night? Amazing!

Right now he was walking across the set towards where he was meant to start the next scene, he had a small piece of paper in his hand with his lines and he was trying to memorize them before the scene, he didn’t see the dark shadow under his feet or the golden eyes and pointy teeth grin. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of sand rustling that he looked over his shoulder, gasping and quickly turning to see a tidal wave of black sand heading at him, before he could figure out what was truly going on he threw his hands up protectively and froze the whole thing solid. 

For a moment he stared up at the huge statue of ice and sand, then, realizing who here controlled black sand he looked though it to see Pitch looking up at it equally as shocked. They looked at each other, both still in shock but then the ice began to crack, Jack looked up, not quite realizing the danger he was in as the ice above his head began to crack. Pitch on the other hand was much faster and quickly running around the statue though himself at Jack attempting to push him out of the way, the ice block fell just second after.

Pitch sighed in relief just to look down at Jack and see that the ice had caught his left leg and that he was gasping, shocked by the sudden pain. Jeremy quickly ran over took one look at the blood before shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

Pitch pulled Jack close into his arms, “hold in there just a moment, helps on it’s way,” he said, regret filling him. Even though it had been Jeremy’s idea to attack Jack by surprise so as to make the reaction that much more sincere, he as a mage, should have known the danger better, “I’m here for you,” he whispered, knowing Jack was in way too much shock to actually hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but this felt like such a perfect place to end it and I should probably be going to bed. School and stuff.  
> I decided I wanted to do a bit of development before moving onto the drama, not that this isn't dramatic, I mean, I've never broken my leg before but I bet it hurts.   
> Anyway, please tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Being completely honest, I have no idea where this is going. Originally Jack was going to be kidnapped for his powers only to be rescued by the guardians and then other stuff happened. But seeing as inspiration isn't that easily controlled, instead, this happened. And I have no idea where I'm going with this, which is quite funny and frustrating at the same time.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I'd love to heard your opinions on this and can't wait to write more!


End file.
